1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to media devices having electronic components such as a CD player, DVD player, MP3 player, or other components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Static electricity (electrostatics) is created when two objects having unbalanced charges touch one another causing the unbalanced charge to transfer between the two objects. This phenomenon commonly occurs in homes, vehicles and other environments when the air is dry. For instance, when a person slides into a car seat, electrons may transfer between the two causing the surface of the body to store a charge. When the person, then, touches a vehicle component, the charge may travel (discharge) from the body to the component thus creating static electricity. If the object touched is an electronic device, such as a home stereo, home theatre system, computer, vehicle entertainment system or other electronic media system, this electrostatic discharge can be harmful to the sensitive electronic components of the device. For instance, when a person slides into a vehicle seat and inserts a disc into the car stereo, a charge may travel from the body through the disc to the sensitive electronic components in the vehicle stereo. Similar problems may occur when using DVD and other disc players.
Accordingly, problems with the drainage of a static electric charge impacting sensitive electronic components continue to persist.